tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Cohen/Season 3
When Stefan leaves Mystic Falls with Klaus, Nathan reaches out to Elena to comfort her, as he understands her feelings of loneliness and helplessness. In turn, she asks him to help her and Damon with tracking him down. Nathan agrees, and when he goes with her to the Salvatore's house, Damon pulls him aside. He tells him he's been tracking Stefan himself, and to keep the information between the two of them to keep Elena protected. Nathan believes Damon is doing the right thing and agrees to keep it secret. Later, Nathan sees Caroline again after a few weeks apart. He confesses that he left town because he was starting to have feelings for her. He felt guilty for these feelings, being that she confided in him with her personal life and he didn't think it would be appropriate or fair for her. He admitted watching her around Matt and Tyler was becoming too difficult, and that when Elijah showed up, he had no reason to stay. Despite that, he came back as soon as he heard she was in trouble. Nathan tells Caroline how he'd never been so scared to lose someone in the past 100+ years of his life, but when he leans in to kiss her, Caroline hesitates. He then apologizes before leaving, evidently upset by the assumed rejection. When Stefan returns to Mystic Falls, he runs into Rebekah Mikaelson when he shows up to the Salvatore's house to speak with Damon. His initial attraction to her was obvious, as he forwardly asks her on a date which Rebekah later uses as a method to make Caroline jealous while infiltrating her life. Nathan soon learns Mikael Mikaelson was woken and removes himself from the plans surrounding the Originals. However, he cares for Rebekah as she appeared to be a just a girl trapped in immortality, just as he was, so when Nathan learns Elena daggered her, Nathan becomes angry and lashes out at her and Stefan; Telling them they're just as bad as Klaus, that Rebekah was just as much a person with feelings as they were, and that they had no right to treat her as if she were nothing. Now questioning Elena's morals, he confronts her and asks if he were to ever get in the way of her personal plans if she'd kill him too. With that, Nathaniel leaves, torn once more between who he could truly trust in Mystic Falls. At this point, Nathan feels lost and decides to keep his distance from the Mystic Falls Gang. After some time, Nathan receives a call from Caroline, who explains that Bonnie's mother, Abby, was turned into a vampire in order to save Elena's life. He was not surprised that others lives had been sacrificed in order to protect Elena's, which only added to the fuel he felt toward her. However, because of his closeness with Caroline, he offered to come with her to help Abby with managing her bloodlust. Bonnie and Caroline accept, and Nathan leaves to follow through. During the time he spends with the three, Bonnie and Nathan bond. He opens up to her about his anger towards Elena and because of what Bonnie has lost, she is able to understand his feelings. But she also cares deeply for Elena and helps Nathan understand Elena's actions so that he can let go of his anger and forgive her.